1.0 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system and, more particularly, to an electrostatic actuating control system that utilizes miniature silicon wafers and finds applications in fluid control systems and optical applications.
2.0 Description of the Prior Art
Microfabrication techniques employed in standard integrating circuit processing industry have lead to the fabrication of miniature devices, such as wafers formed of silicon.
Miniature devices because of their small dimensions and relatively light weight may be advantageously used in control systems, such as an electrostatic control system, that utilizes the movement of members to accomplish a control function. It is desired that an electrostatic actuating arrangement be provided that utilizes relatively small wafers to accomplish control functions and that find application in a fluid control system or in an optical application.